The 5 Minute Series
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: Drabbles with our favourite Glee characters set all around the world. If Kurt and Blaine being cast last minute in a photo shoot isn't enough to convince you, maybe the fact that they are at the Sydney Opera House is. If you have prompts or a place of which you would like a drabble set in, please contact me.
1. Sydney Opera House

**A/N: I have decided to write drabbles of my favourite Glee characters set in all different places. I will start with a place familiar to me, but I would really appreciate it if readers of my other stories from other countries would describe their favourite place or a famous monument in their country or city so I could correctly describe that place when I detail it. Also, if you want a specific character/s to be at that place or to be doing something, or for something to happen, please tell me and I will definitely take your idea into account and turn it into a short story – or a long one.**

**Oh, and if you want me to write about a completely different character/s, tell me because I will most likely know who you are talking about and will start a completely different drabble for that particular characters book/tv show/movie etc. If I don't know, I will look them up.**

'Wow.' Kurt turned in a circle so he could look all around him. 'This place is... magnificent.'

Blaine stood slightly behind him, watching Kurt survey the structure of the building they were in.

'Everyone has that reaction when they first see the Opera House. Sydney is an amazing place.' He slowly took a few steps forward, before wrapping his arms around Kurt and resting his head on his shoulder. 'That's why I insisted we stop on our way back from our honeymoon here. It sort of reminds me of you, you know. Loud but graceful. Vivacious and magnificent.'

Kurt blushed and glanced around furtively, waiting for a slur, a piece of someone's internal (and completely irrational) hatred to be thrown his way, but there was none. Most people barely batted an eye, and just continued on their way.

Blaine felt someone tap his shoulder, and loosened his hold on Kurt enough to turn and see a man standing behind him with a camera in his hand.

'Would you and your partner mind posing for me? My other couple just left and I have to get these photographs in by this Tuesday.'

Blaine was dumbfounded by this man's proposition, and therefore couldn't speak a word, but luckily Kurt, never one to be at a loss of words, saved him from being terribly embarrassed.

'We would be delighted.'

The man – John, he said his name was – lead them over to the drama theatre (he was supposed to be taking photo's to advertise on the Sydney Opera House's website, he explained, but the couple he had for the couple shots decided that they weren't appreciated enough and left him at the last minute), which was currently abandoned save a few background men and women, and a team of photographers and light workers and stylists and the likes. After having a little make-up done, John had them sit down in the seats and smile, Blaine's arm around Kurt's shoulders. He then had them strike some more poses, on which he complimented Kurt from time to time for his creativity and the individuality he seemed to give each and every pose.

'I know that I'm only supposed to have you in the drama theatre, but would you mind coming up to the Utzon Room for a few minutes?'

Of course they agreed to, and within minutes they had reached the room they were looking for.

'Wow.' Kurt murmured once again, and Blaine had to say that he knew exactly what Kurt meant. He had never been in this room before – when he and his parents had come the room had been booked out – and it was simplistic yet amazing. The brilliantly coloured tapestry, the glorious view of the harbour and the water, the white steel chairs and the pale timber finish – it was all absolutely heartbreaking in a good way.

This room, yet again, was empty except for the few people working with John on the photo shoot. And again, John had them strike up a few poses, took many photos until each one was perfect, and then told them he was finished.

'But your welcome to stay until the end – we should be finished soon, and then the whole group is going to lunch or 'high tea' at Cafe Opera.' Kurt's face lit up at the thought of high tea, and he turned to Blaine with a sly look on his face.

'Blainey,' He started taking a step towards Blaine so he was pressed up against him, chest to chest and waist to waist. 'Do you think that perhaps...' He hooked his arms around Blaine's neck and started playing with the hair on his nape. 'We could – maybe – stay?'

Blaine sighed.

'Of course we can Kurt. This is Sydney after all. Anything can happen.'

**Please review this story, I'd love to know all about your favourite places and monuments so I can put them in this drabble. Also, when I do write about them can you tell me if I wrote anything wrong? I'll correct it straight away.**


	2. Trafalgar Square, P1

**A/N: Ok, so recently I've been reading a series called 'The Life and Times of Enjolras and Grantaire', and you should really read it cause it is _ah_-mazing, but anyway... And one of my favourite scenes is when the two boys visit London, namely Trafalgar Square. Hence this story. It will be a three-part. Maybe four...**

**P.S. I am so mean. I kill all the good characters...**

**Warning: Mentions of rape.**

'No. Way. In. Hell.' Sebastian's answer was final, but Hunter just couldn't help himself.

'Come on, babe, please?' He stuck his bottom lip out and widened his eyes comically, giving his boyfriend the best puppy eyes he could.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. 'No.'

Hunter pouted and frowned, flopping himself down on the couch like an overgrown child having a tantrum. 'But I want to!'

'But I don't!'

'Nick and Jeff and Trent and all the Warblers will be there.'

'Don't you try to guilt me into anything, Hunter Clarington.'

Hunter rolled over and, after nearly falling off the couch, settled his head on top of a cushion and his feet on the armrest. Over the past few days, Hunter had been trying to get Sebastian to get off his ass and book a flight from London – where they were currently staying in Hunter's apartment, overlooking Trafalgar Square – to Paris, where the rest of the Warblers were holding a New Years Eve party. Hunter desperately wanted to go, for despite his seemingly cold and rigid exterior, he was extremely tactile and missed his friends dearly.

'Meow.' Mr. Puss jumped onto his chest, nuzzling his head under Hunter's chin and laying there content, purring his life away. Absent-mindedly, Hunter reached up a hand to stroke his soft white fur.

Sebastian smiled softly as he took in the adorable sight of his two boys snuggled up together on the couch, and turned to look out the window at the lights of Trafalgar Square at night. He let out a sigh as his mind went over the conversation of a few minutes ago.

Like Hunter, Sebastian missed his friends a lot. He missed them so much he was nearly tempted to go – but then the dark shadow that had filled his last days in France returned, and he was reminded of why he vowed never again to set foot in the city of love.

_'My love.' Pierre murmured into his skin, pressing kisses to his back._

_Sebastian let out a 'hmm', and settled himself back against Pierre, his eyes slowly drifting shut..._

_'Sebastian?' The man in question blinked his eyes open, and rolled over to look at his lover._

_'Yes?'_

_'Do you love me?'_

_Sebastian was stunned by that question. Why would Pierre even... but one look at the insecure boy in front of him was all the answer he needed._

_'Of course I do.' Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips to Pierre's._

_Suddenly, there was the sound of something being smashed against a wall, and the door was flung open, Pierre wrenched away from him._

_'Sebastian... Sebastian... Seb –'_

'Bastian? Are you ok?' Strong arms encircled his waist, and he could feel Hunters warm breath against his ear.

'Yeah. I'm –'

'Don't lie to me.'

There was silence, a long silence before anyone spoke again. The one who broke it was Sebastian.

'No.'

Hunter lead him to sit down, before kneeling in front of him and rubbing his hands along his thighs in an attempt to sooth him. Sebastian leant back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out again, feeling shaky and unstable.

'Listen, Bas, if you really don't want to go to Paris that bad then –'

'No, no. I'm... not fine. Just – just give me a sec. I want to tell you something.' Well, that was a lie. He didn't ever want to relive the events of that night – he'd already done that enough in his dreams. But Hunter deserved to know.

'Ok.' Sebastian started out. 'Ok. I – I used to live in Paris. You know that. What you don't know is that when I was there... I met the person whom I thought was The One. You know. And maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. I guess I'll never know.'


	3. Trafalgar Square, P2

**A/N: I am so sorry for cutting that off... I just sort of decided 'ok, these chapters will not be over 700 words otherwise they are not really drabbles' and so when I realised that the chapter was 1200 I cut it in half. Anyway... enjoy.**

**P.S. This is part two, and I think this is going to become a four part story, so if you have any suggestions and I don't publish a drabble on them for a few chapters I am really sorry, I just want this story to be in consecutive order.**

_'Ok.' Sebastian started out. 'Ok. I – I used to live in Paris. You know that. What you don't know is that when I was there... I met the person whom I thought was The One. You know. And maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. I guess I'll never know. _But anyway... Pierre was – one of a kind. He was an artist, and he loved painting people... especially me. Pierre Fleury was kind and funny and adorable and sexy and generous and just... he was my everything. We used to spend our nights at his place, when his parents were out – god knows what they would think if they ever discovered us. And we were careful never to leave any traces of our... _activities_.But it seemed one night we weren't careful enough.

'We were lying in bed – Pierre and I – and I had just told him I loved him for what felt like the thousandth time – for some reason it never seemed to stick with him! He would just ask over and over again, as if he couldn't believe that anyone would love him when he was the kindest, sweetest person I had ever met – I'm sorry. Anyway, I had just said 'I love you', when his father burst in. He had come home from work early, and was drunk. He – he tore Pierre away from me and – and –' He broke down, but before Hunter could move from his ministrations on the floor Sebastian pulled himself together took a deep, shuddering breath, and wiped his eyes. 'He raped him. He raped his own son. And I – I just ran. I ran from the house, to the safety of my home, and hid. The next time I saw Pierre his father was leading him into a chapel, and I found out that he had been forced to marry the girl who lived next door to him. I tried to get in, to see him _just one last time_, but his father blocked my path, wouldn't let me in, and as I walked away I could swear I heard him calling my name... we were only 16.

'When I got back to America, I received a letter. He'd found my address, and was making sure that I was ok. That stupid, selfless boy was making sure _I _was ok! I wrote him back, and for a little while everything was going alright... his wife was lesbian, forced into this marriage by her own parents, and they were planning on getting a divorce... but then his father found out, and after managing to warn me not to send anymore letters, Pierre and I lost contact. I haven't heard from him since.'

Hunter stared in silence at his boyfriend for a few short moments, wondering how such an amazing person could have had anything so terrible happen to them. He wrapped Sebastian up in his arms, holding him and kissing him, making promises to him that he would never leave, that he would always be there for him.

'Thank you.' Murmured a mentally exhausted Sebastian, who snuggled his face into Hunter's chest. Mr. Puss, sensing that one of his masters was upset, climbed up onto the couch arm and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

'Shh. Go to sleep, love.' Hunter muttered into Sebastian's hair, and he felt a sigh against his chest.

When Sebastian finally dropped off to sleep, Hunter carefully slid out his arm from underneath Sebastian and reached for his laptop. Perched precariously on one knee, he flicked the lid. He opened up Google, and typed in two words.

_Pierre Fleury._


End file.
